50 Shades Of Kiku
by kiku-dii
Summary: WARNING WARNING! This is completely smut! Every chapter is a AU smut starring Kiku Honda. Other characters will be included by requests! Chapter four! StrayTrio threesome!
1. Tentacle rape?

/**Chpt 1. Tentacle sex?**  
Kiku Honda, personification of Japan, couldn't express how much he loved taking long walks in the wild part of the woods in Japan. He didn't know why he loved it so much, maybe because it gave him memories of the past. He woke up feeling a bit good, slipping on a loose kimoto as he brushed his hair, heading out. He walked past the cherry blossom trees, going into the woods.  
He enjoyed it there, closing his eyes as he walked to the deeper part of the words.  
"It's so nice here…" He sighed, sitting down besides an old tree. He was a bit upset he didn't encounter animals, though. He smiled, bringing his knees to his chest as the kimoto trail up a bit, exposing more of his pale flesh. He blushed a bit, about to pull it down before realizing he was alone. No need for decenty much…..  
As a gentle breeze past, he felt something more below him, slithering around as it squirmed under his butt cheeks. He blushed, but didn't want to move. It felt like a snake was there… or something else….. Shakily, he got up, looking down.  
A….. pink snake? No mouth? Or a big worm?" He blinked, kneeling down to look at it. It was… cute? He smiled, poking it and giggled as it leaned to his touch, rubbing against his hand. He pet the weird animal, watching it harden a bit. He watched as a clearish substance leaked from the tip, blinking in confusion. He wiped his thumb against the liquid, sniffling at it. Surprisingly, it didn't smell bad…. He licked it. Abit salty. Distracted by the substance, he gasped when he realized about eight more of the pink things were staring at him.  
"Oh…. H-hello?" He smiled shyly, waving as he felt like a nut. They didn't more, as if they were staring. The smallest one, the first one he saw, slithered it's way over to him, rubbing itself against his cheek.  
Kiku blushed a bit, more of the substance getting on his cheek. He wiped it off, licking his fingers as he stroked it softly. The others slowly approached him, some coming close and stopping as other rubbed agaist him. His arms, his legs. He was a bit confused, but actually liked it. One tentacle went it's way up, pushing it's leaking tip to Kiku's mouth as it pushed the other down softy.

Kiku gasped a bit, but sucked the substance, closing his eyes. It tasted reamy, good….. He felt them moved up his legs, nudging his legs open. He gasped, blushing as he squirmed away.  
"H-Hey!" He had enough sense to figure out what happened before gagging a bit, getting up to leave. But it was fruitless, one of the big ones grabbed his leg, making him fall as it dragged him closer then up, he paniced once his feet did not feel the ground.  
He struggled a bit before stopping, gasping as he was forced to bend over.  
"N-No…. please…." He blushed, a wet tentacle rubbing his butt. Two traved up, ripping some of his kimoto. He cried out, those two rubbing his nipples.  
He gasped as his back arched, he bit his lower lip. It didn't stop, making his two pink, hard nubs wet. "M-Mmmmgh…."  
One pulled his underwear down, rubbing his butt as another rubbed itself at the nation's member, making him moan and squirm. He gave in to it, reaching a hand back to open his cheeks, exposing his tight puckered hole.  
"P-Please…. Don't stop…." He begged, moaning as a bumpy tentacle rubbed itself against his hole, opening his legs a bit. He rocked hs hips back, pulling one close to suck on it, his eyes glazed over with lust. He squirmed, mewling as the one on his mouth came, pulling out as the sweet substance went all over his face. He smiled, licking off.  
As he stuck his hips out, one tentacle pushed it's way into him, He tensed before moaning. It slid in and out easily, his whole body rocking against it. He moaned as one wrapped itself around his cock and pumped it lightly, just loving it as another one filled his mouth.  
"Ah….Ahhhh!~" He moaned in pleasure as the big and hard tentacle started fucking him rougher, his body a whole mess of the white substance.  
It flipped him over, forcing his legs wide open as it moved inside him more, making the other drool and mewl.  
"Mggh….cum… I want more…." He pleaded, sucking one harder as he he started pumping one. With a scream, he came, the ones on his hands and mouth as well.  
Panting, he went limp, the one inside him still moving.  
Kiku whimpered, watching as he hardened again with a pitiful mewl. "No more….Ang!" he gasped, being forced to ride the throbbing tentacle. "Oh! Oh!~Please no!" he gasped, unknowingly slamming himself down until the thing and him came, making him into a trembling mess. He sniffed, dozing off alone in the woods, wet.

Kiku rubbed his eye, yawning as he looked around. Looking down, he noticed his clothes in perfect condition, on him. He looked around. Where was all of he…. He blinked. A dream….. He sighed, getting up a bit shakily as he walked home with small limp. Oh yeah, he fell the other day….  
That dream felt so…. Real…. He sighed, walking home, not noticing the small white trickle of the substance on his leg.

/**crack is whack. .-.  
so  
this is 50 shades of Kiku.  
So. Smut Requests are good and gives me ideas.**


	2. Dogsitting!

**So since the first review I got was a pretty good request, I have decided to do it. On other notes, thanks for all of the requests! I'll try to do them as soon as I can! u Keep in mind, I do 2p characters too!  
To anon with question: I do seme!Kiku as well, but I prefer submissive as well!  
This chapter: DogStitting.  
**

* * *

Kiku looked up at the book he was reading.  
"Freddy?" The dog barked happily, his tail waving as he tilted his head to the side at the sound of his name being called. Kiku smiled. The dog was just so cute!  
It was a big, caramel-colored dog with fluffy hair. He reminded Kiku of Hachiko a lot. They were the same breed afterall. He kneeled down, the dog running close to be pet as he licked Kiku's cheek.  
It was Alfred's dog, that's for sure. Anyways, the American-flag Bandana said enough. It's just that America had a meeting with his states, and he was left incharge of dog-sitting.  
"Sit."  
Freddy sat, ruffing a bit. Kiku only giggled, giving him a treat before going back to his book.

* * *

Kiku blinked, a grain of rice falling on his lap. Freddy licked it off. He smiled a bit. Weird, that dog just finished eating…. Turning his attention back to the television, he ate more, distracted slightly as another grain fell on his lap. He got a bit startled when Freddy licked his inner thigh, getting that grain as well. He shifted, trying to eat, but it was distracting to do when a snout is trying to probe it's way for a piece of rice that it probably won't get. He sat up, the dog pulling away before wagging his tail, staring at the other, then to his food. Kiku sighed, petting Freddie. "Good boy…." Freddy barked again, licking the other's hand. Getting up, Kiku put his food away before going in the freezer, pulling out the butter, which Alfred recommended to treat the other with at times. The huge dog barked, jumping up as he placed his paws on Kiku's chest.

"Ah!" He cried out, falling backwards as he held the container of butter tightly so the other couldn't tale it from his hands. Once Freddy calmed down, he looked down at Kiku, panting happily. Kiku squeaked a bit, not really able to get back up with the big dog ontop of him. He sighed before looking up at Freddy, petting him lightly before dipping his fingers in the butter. Freddy woofed, licking it off delightly. Looking down, he touched the member lightly, blinking.  
Freddy paid no mind, looking around curiously. Kiku touched it more, pulling some of the skin back to look at it's penis. Bright red, bumpy….. He blushed, touching it more as it poked out, revealing some of it.  
The dog looked a bit restless and confused, whining a bit. Kiku glanced up before putting his wet hand back, looking at the substance as he took a hesitant lick. He looked back down at the member, watching it curl up before heading back hidden. He looked at the butter before putting some on his hands, pulling his kimoto down silently. Shivering as he wiped some butter on his nipple, he gasped then moaned as Freddy licked it off. He squirmed, doing it a bit more as he enjoyed the dog.  
"Mngh…. S-soory, Freddie…." He sniffed lightly, before pulling his kimoto up, slipping off his slightly wet underwear. Tossing it aside, he opened shaky legs, moaning as he placed some of the treat on his enterance, the beast taking no hesitation to lick it off. He moaned, leaning back. He put some more, opening his cheeks as his wet hole was licked up a bumpy tongue.  
Kiku has had sex before, he won't lie. Once with Greece, twice with America. But with the American, they were only the "Helping out" kinds. Oh, but he never felt this good. It was always him sucking off the other's member, spitting out cum, and then gets fucked merciless. But this was different. He never, ever got a rimjob, and never wanted something…  
Just plain shoved up his ass.  
He blushed, moaning a bit more. Gosh, he was so needy….. He looked at his dripping pre-cum on the floor, a hand reaching out to rub himself. The dog stopped once the butter was all licked off, Kiku sitting up.  
"R-Roll over…."  
Freddy woofed, doing as he was told, paws up in the air. Kiku smiled a bit, rubbing the animal's member again, sweezing lightly as he watched it come out again. Moving down, he licked it a bit, hearing the whimpers. He sucked lightly, feeling it harden. Pulling away, he smiled deviously at the aroused dog, who paced a bit before humping his leg needily. He slowly bended over, opening his cheeks before whistling. "Here boy…. Here!" The dog started humping him again, Kiku moaning as the long and wet member brushed against his hole. He gasped, trying to guide the member inside.  
In a couple of more thrusts, the member thrusted into the other, making Kiku cry out as his arms and knees trembled of excitement. Freddy stopped a bit, member in the other as he woddled closer, getting in deeper before setting a pace. Kiku cried out, tears leaking down his cheeks as he almost screamed. It was so wrong, but so good…. He felt the bumpy member slide in and out of him, clutching the ground as he moaned rather loud.  
Freddy panted, thrusting in and out over and over until he reached he almost pulled away, startled at the telephone ringing. Kiku reached for it with a shaky hand, picking it up.  
"Hnnng…. H-hello?" He asked, trying to speak.  
"Yo Keeks! How's Fred-Brurger?!" Alfred asked on the other line.  
"A-Ah…. He's… good….. So, so good….. Such a big and hard dog…." He panted out, drooling on the ground.  
"I know right?! Bhwa ha ha! No problems?"  
"N-No…Mn…Mnmmm…... he's been sooo good to me~" Kiku giggled, in haze as words slipped out.  
"Cool! You okay? You sound strage…."  
Kiku shook his head, wiping his eyes. "I'm good, I'm good…." He panted out.  
"Good! See ya!"  
"O-Okay…."  
Kiku put the phone aside, looking back at the dog thrusting in and out of him before crying out, his prostate being struck.  
"A-AHHH!~ Yes! Motto! Motto!"  
He rocked his hips back, his hole leaking with the substance on the dog's member, it felt so good…..  
Kiku let his voice out more. "There! There! Ah! Ah! Ah!"  
His hands gave out, making his cheek hit the ground before he turned back, moaning. He experimentally clenched himself on the penis, getting it to more faster. He made a broken giggle.  
"Y-You like it when I clench around your penis? Mngh…. Ah… M-Me too, big boy….." He felt a bit crazy talking to the dog, but it turned him on. "Ah…. Ah…. Someone's getting treats…. Mght… Ah! You're throbbing!~~"  
It took about ten minutes until he came with a loud scream, feeling his own sperm hit his chest. Freddy came as well with a howl, light sperm filling him up before he started expanding. Kiku whimpered, wiggling a bit as he felt the water-like substance slosh inside of him. It hurt a bit, but he didn't mind, knowing that knotting was part of dogs mating. He tensed as Freddy hooked a leg over him, trying to walk away with his erection still inside of the other.  
"Ah….. Stay boy….."  
Freddy stopped, ruffing. Soon, he pulled out, the liquid running out of Kiku's hole.  
"Ah look. It's leaking moving a bit too….…." He blushed, poking his twitching, leaking hole. Freddy lower his head, licking it up as Kiku moaned a bit, blushing more.  
"Ah! Fred!" He Stammered, pulling his kimoto back down.  
Huffing, he wobbled up, cleaning the floor before looking at the phone. It was on? Oh, but Alfred probably hung off before he heard too much….. He sat on the couch, Freddy curling up next to him.  
"night…"  
He soon dozed off.

* * *

/**Stay tuned for the next chapter, I'm posting it soon!  
Also, I apologize. The second is not a request from you lovely reviewers, this was a idea I got while writing this. **


	3. Fapping to Good Ol' Dogsex

**This is just a sidestory to the second AU, Al fapping to it. XD Enjoy, peeps./**

* * *

Kiku put the phone aside, looking back at the dog thrusting in and out of him before crying out, his prostate being struck.  
"A-AHHH!~ Yes! Motto! Motto!"  
He rocked his hips back, his hole leaking with the substance on the dog's member, it felt so good…..  
Alfred blinked, listening to the phone. Was Kiku getting…. Fucked? He listened to the other's pants and moans, putting the phone on record.  
Whoever was fucking him must have been pro or something! There was no grunts and moans other than Kiku's, who just started screaming 'Ah!Ah!Ah!~' He bit his lower lip, palming himself lightly. "F-Fuck….."  
He leaned down, trying to hear it better.  
_"There…There! AH! Ahnggg… Yes!~ Motto!~"_  
Growling lightly, he squeezed his member. How come he never made Kiku sound like that? The have only done it twice, but he only mewled and moaned lightly, that's pretty much it. That fucker even got his sweet spot! He roughly pumped his member, closing his eyes before imaging Kiku bent over. Oh yeah, doggy style, his favorite.  
Damn, he would just fuck him so hard….  
He listened to the phone more, keeping an eye out for any states. It was their break, after all.  
_ "Y-You like it when I clench around your penis? Mngh…. Ah… M-Me too, big boy….."_Alfred blushed, his glasses fogging up. _"Ah…. Ah…. Someone's getting treats…. Mght… Ah!~"  
_ He looked down at his already dripping member before pumping harder, soon cumming in a bit more thrusts, the fastest orgasm he has ever had, listening to a voice. And damn, it was the best.  
He listened to Kiku's scream of pleasure, then…. A howl? He came? He moved his ear closer to his phone, hearing whimpering, Kiku's.  
_"S-Stay boy…."_

He blinked. SMS much? He chuckled, hearing Kiku complain about his hole leaking and twitching, before moaning a bit. He smiled, thinking of it. Kiku's little hole leaking, a bit open from rough sex that they've just finished. Yep, that's hot. He grinned, licking at some cum on his hand.  
"_Ah! Fred_dy_" _  
He blinked. What did Freddy do? He shrugged, wiping his cum with a tissue.  
All he knew…  
Was that was the best fapping he'd done in a while.  
**Review pleeease! u**


	4. Nosebleeds for all of ya out there

**Here the request for a Stray Trio Threesome! Enjoy!**

* * *

Kiku whimpered as he shifted , tied up, forced to bend over. A dark blush was on his face as he squirmed, the short schoolgirl skirt brushing against his butt. He looked up, blindfolded.  
"H-Hello….?" He bit his lower lip, a bit scared. From the feels of it, his boyfriend has tied him down on a desk. Damn Alfred….  
All he knew was making out with the other at lunchbreak, in the males restroom. New he knew, Alfred blindfolded him, undressed then redressed him, and placed him god-knows-where. He whimpered lightly, knowing someone was there. "Nee, Alfed-kun?  
He felt just plain blinked, squirming a bit. Alfred grinned, walking in. "Sorry babe, I was getting something. Kiku huffed, trying to sit up, but he was tied up real good. "O-Oh…." He shivered, feeling his boyfriend rub his butt. "I decided to have fun today, babe!~ You don't mind skipping some classes, right?"  
Kiku thought about it before shaking his head. Besides, when you're in a bording school, there's no fun at all, and the couple had barely had sex lately, having different rooms and even a lights out time. He leaned against the other's big hand, blushing. And to tell the truth, he was pretty damn needy for the past week.  
Bending down infront of the other.  
Teasing, such as licking his fingers, chewing on his pen a certain manner, anything to show the other that he wanted /it/. And thank God it did. The hand rubbng him alone make him start to get excited.  
"Nee, nee Alfred-kuuun…~" He purred out, leaning against the other's hand more. "Are we having fun today? Will you fuck me today?~" He smiled slyly, feeling the rubbing get a bit hard, indicating the other was a bit excited as well. Alfred only grinned.  
"My, aren't you just a slut today?~ You want me to fuck you? I say he naw!" He slapped the other's butt lightly. "This is your punishment, babe. Don't think I've forgiven you for teasing me all of those times!" he lifted his hand before giving a rough slap, leaving a handprint. Kiku blushed, crying out. "Ahh! Please! I'm sorry!"  
Alfred tutted, shaking his head. "If you don't want punishment, I recommend you making up for the very naughty things you done, fucking slut."  
Kiku smiled, looking a bit perverted. "C-Can I suck you off? Please, Sensei?~" He wiggled his butt a bit, school-girl skirt swaying a bit. Alfred looked at the other's ass, staring a bit before nodding, untying the other. "I'm not taking off your blinds, though." He growled, giving him one last slap before sitting on a chair.

Arthur panted lightly, palming himself as he watched what was going on. The teacher blushed. Who knew his students were so dirty?! Kiku's ass was facing him, the black, lace panties exposed to him. So…. Fucking cute…. He looked at the handprint, silently wishing he was the one that caused. God, why can't they go back in the day when teachers were able to hit the kids? He would just slap that ass-oh! What's this? Kiku shakily went on his knees, the skirt lifting up a bit more. Gosh, and this dirty talk….. He squinted before pulling on his glasses. Oh…. Gosh. Kiku was sucking the other off? No, he had his pants on… Oh! What a tease! He held his phone, recording it for….. future uses. He took closeups on the other's ass, playing with the tip of hi member.

Alfred closed his face, feeling the Japanese nuzzle his face between his legs. Kiku looked content, purring lightly before pushing his face deeper, feeling the other's member through the pants.  
"Oh Alfred-kun…. Why tuck your dick in?" He giggled lightly before unzipping the other's pants. "You know, if you leave it out, I'll be able to see it… and I love seeing it." He purred, taking his out as he licked the up. "No one is as big as you, Alfred-kun." He purred out more, sucking the tip. Alfred smirked.  
"What a good slut, you know your place….. " He grabbed a fistful of the other's hair, smirking. "Now take that cock you love so much in. You're lucky you have a boyfriend like me, you know? Because I'm the best you'll ever get."  
Kiku nodded, sucking it a bit more harder at the words. He disconnected, a strand of saliva connecting his lips to the other's member. "Y-Yes, I know." He nuzzled the cock affectionatley.  
Arthur watched, leaning more closer to the other. Oh. How he got there? He was cleaning up his old, unused classroom until those two came. He would have gotten out and yelled at them, but heck, Kiku was a cutie. And Arthur was always curious to see what's he like when he thinks no one's watching. He touched himself more, trying to hear what's they're saying. The old door broke, making him fall. "Oof!"  
Kiku tried looking at whoever that was, but Alfred's hand wouldn't let him move. He blushed and whimpered around the other, trying to pull his skirt down. "Mnnngh…." He tried pulling away again,, taking of his blindfold, tears brimming at the corner of his eyes.  
Alfred glared at the other. "What the fuck dude!? Is that a camera!?" He let go, zipping up his pants.  
Arthur was caught staring at the other's ass as small hands tried hiding it, his phone still on awkwardly. Kiku looked up finally before bursting into tears, recognizing the teacher instantly.  
"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to skip class! W-We're sorry! Don't tell my parents!" He wailed, before hiding his face on Alfred's chest, scared up to high heavens. After all, his parents were homophobes, and didn't know of Kiku's and Alfred's relationship. Alfred pulled Kiku close, face red as he scowled. "M-Mister Kirkland!? What are you doing here?!"

Ass. Then Back up. Ass. Then back up. Arthur looked down once last time at Kiku's butt before glancing up, clearing his throat before putting his camera on the table, still on. "Erm….. Hello, Jones, Honda. I was not peeking!" He blurted out, Kiku peeking at the other a bit confused. "I mean, Love. I mean, not love, Honda! Erm… Kiku! I was here before you… cleaning the closet….." He mumbled, avoiding eye contact. Kiku looked at Alfred, glaring a bit. He did say he checked twice that it was empty. That liar…. Alfred opened his mouth to speak.  
"oh."  
"O-Oh indeed, Jo-Alfred."

Kiku sighed a bit. It wasn't the other's fault. Just Alfred's he guessed. But the camera…. He sniffed, gulping before pulling his skirt up a bit. "How….. how old are you, Mister Kirkland?" Alfred blinked before nodding, understanding his boyfriend.

"Me? Oh….. Twenty. Five…." He mumbled, scratching the back of his neck. Kiku looked at his nineteen-year old boy-friend. He was eighteen, just turned it last month, so... He looked at Alfred, who kissed s ome tears away, nodding. "Oh, just asking….." Arthur blinked before taking a small step forward. "So eh heh….. dirty talk, I see?" He asked, trying to strike a convo. They stared at him quietly.

"…."  
"Eh heh heh…. S-scratch that. Nice boyfriend, huh, Al?" Again, he was recived silence. Kiku looked at Alfred, then to Arthur. Alfred blinked.  
"Wanna touch his butt?" I saw you staring." He commented, making Kiku blush a bit. Kiku looked down, noticing the other's member was slightly hard, showing out a bit from his pants. He turned, facing Alfred, his back facing his teacher's before grabbing Alfred's shoulder with on hand, another lifting up the skirt.  
Arthur stared at it before nodding, rubbing it hesitantly. "W-Wow…. Soft…. " He lowered himself down, rubbing it more before closing his eyes, placing soft kisses on it. Kiku blushed, looking up at Alfred, who watched the teacher carefully with a frown. Kiku purred softly, nuzzling then kissing the other's neck lightly to get him to relax. Alfred calmed, watching the teacher grope the other.

Kiku looked at Alfred, then at Arthur, to the camera. It was still on… He moved back a bit, rubbing hit butt against the teacher's member with a gulp.  
"W-Would you like to fuck me? If no word goes out…." He said softly, hearing a Arthur grunt a "Yes please…"  
"Love.. only if you do it good…" He reminded, watching Kiku kneel down, Alfred, sitting down with a sighed. It was his fault, so might as well enjoy whatever sex he'll have. If Arthur doesn't hog up Kiku, who's taking his WHOA!  
Kiku gasped, looking at Arthur's member.  
Which was…  
So fucking impressive. Just the sight of it got him excited, kissing the big head in appriciation. He licked a bit.  
"Alfred's big, but sensei's bigger….. " He mumbled, sucking on his ball-suck delightfully.  
"O-Oh. Mn… Am I?" He smiled, petting the other's hair. Kiku nodded, moving up to suck on the tip. Alfred watched, tsking before feeling Kiku's hand on his thigh, feeling up for his member. He smiled, taking it out before starting to get a hand-job by the other. "Slut." He hissed. "Is one cock enough?" He pulled on Kiku's hair a bit before forcing him on Arthur's member, making him gag. Kiku whimpered, shaking his head.

Arthur watched the two, moaning a bit. "Oh…. He's so good at this… " He felt one of Kiku's hands massage his balls, playing with them as he sucked, looking up at the other innocently. Arthur smiled at the other.  
"You like it? Is it big?" Kiku moaned a bit, squirming as Alfred played with his hole, pumping his member a bit faster. He pulled away.  
"P-please... _onegai Sensei._.. give me your cock. Fuck me, fill me, make me feel good. Make me scream…: He begged, before grabbing both of their cocks, pumping more.

"A-And you too…. I want two cocks in me, I want to drip with you cum. Please!" He whined, fitting both in his mouth as he bobbed his head. Alfred moaned, tilting his eyes up.  
"I second that." Arthur stated, moaning lightly. Alfred nodded, drooling as Kiku hummed happily, feeling his mouth fill with pre-cum as it dripped down. Arthur lowered himself, sucking his fingers lightly before pressing a finger inside the other's wet enterance, getting a mewl from him. He moved it around before adding a second, making Kiku cry out, pouting his lips.  
"Like getting finger-fucked but teacher?~" Alfred snickered, groping his lover. Kiku nodded, moaning as the fingers moved in and out of away from the members, Kiku flipped over, begging lightly.  
"I lo-love it….. Can I get fucked now? P-Please? I want it now…."  
They looked at eachother before nodding, Arthur entering the other slowly.  
"Ohhhh!~ Hai! Hai!" Kiku moaned, wiggling his hips. He had a dazed smiled on his face, loving the other's size. It actually hurt a bit more then Alfred's but he knew he would feel better soon. He smiled a bit more, nuzzling the desk with his cheek. "Mnnnnmm…"  
Inside of the other, Arthur panted lightly, feeling Kiku clench and un-clench lightly. "G-God… this is bloody fantastic…." He moved a bit, closing his eyes.  
Nudging the Brit to the side, Alfred pushed a finger in the other, checking if Kiku was alright enough. He looked fine, rocking back against the cock and his finger. He added another, stretching him a bit more before he crammed the tip of his own cock in the other, grinning. "Mn…. You like two cocks in you, Keeks?"  
Kiku turned back, tears in his eyes as he nodded, mewling lightly before pouting out his bruised lips, looking just plain adorable. Alfred pushed in more, panting.  
" Look at you, bruising your lips again just by sucking dick…. He smirked, pushing in all of the way, making the other feel full. "Nnngh…. H-Hai…. Gomen….." He pushed back lightly, clutching the desk.  
Arthur slowly started moving, Alfred as well. It was a bit awkward for the two topping, but as long as they were screwing something tight, it was all worth it. Anyways, Kiku seemed to be enjoying it a lot, from the noises he was making, close to screams.  
Moving at the same time, Alfred and Arthur panted, groaning and moaning. Arthur was too in bliss to even talk, he's not much of a person who has sex a lot, so this was just the best.  
"Mnnn… Kiku….. Kiku….." Alfred panting, groping the other's ass. He loved just how Kiku was tight, how he clenched the other each time his sweet spot was hit… It was all too good.  
"Ah! Ah! Oh! Oh! Oh!" Kiku cried out, his ass cheeks turning red. The two pounded into the other more. The two other both groaned, refusing to stop. As Kiku's legs limp as the two enormous cocks cocks hit his sweet spot over and over, he moaned loudly, his body rocking with the thrusts. "How does it feel, Kiku?"  
"Mmmgh! You-You're cocks are so good!~ I want cum in me! Please! A-Arthur, could I taste you again?" He blushed, feeling the other pull out as he nodded, Alfred still fucking him mercilessly. With a shaky hand, he grabbed the erection's base, placing most what he could fit it his mouth before moaning lightly, sucking as he bobbed his head.  
Srthur moaned, petting the other's hard. "Tastes good, poppet?"  
Kiku nodded, mewling lightly as he sucked the other off before pulling away. "So hard…. I want your cock back in me…" He mumbled, the other nodding, moving over to go back inside the other before resuming his thrusting, making the other moaning and squirm.  
Alfred, close thrusted in harder, panting. "Mmmmngh….. Fuck you, Kiku…. Such a filthy whore…" He spat, slapping the other's buttcheeks, who gave out a cry.  
"But it's sooo good! Better than just one cock!" He whined, rocking back. "Fill me with cum!"  
Arthur was the first to release his seed inside the other. Feeling himself fill up, Kiku came as well, moaning loudly. "Annngh…..,."  
Alfred still thrusted into the other, hard and strong before finally cumming, smirking as he felt the other's hole leak. "That was good." He sat down in a chair, so did Arthur. Kiku stood there for a bit before getting up on shaky legs, kneeling infront of Alfred before licking his member softly, the cum inside of him leaking to the floor.  
Arthur perked up, looking at the other. "What's he's doing?" He watched at Kiku licked off all of the semen from the other's cock, then went on to his, lightly licking it clean. Alfred put his member back, zipping up his pants. "He's licking it off."  
He grinned, picking up Kiku as he placed him in his lap. "Little cutie…." Kiku smiled lightly, kissing his cheek before showering the other with kisses. He was tired, slumping down a bit. "Could we leave?"  
Arthur blinked before nodding. "My d-dorm is two classes away. You guys could stay there the night." He smiled sheepishly. Kiku looked at Alfred before thinking. Anything to get them off of trouble. Alfred nodded, wrapping his blaizer around his lover, before getting their backpacks and Kiku's original clothing, following Arthur as Kiku only panted softly in his arms.  
Once they reached the room, the two teens pounced on the bed in a big cuddly and purring mess. The teacher chuckled, watching the boys strip down before cuddling with eachother. Taking off his dirty clothes, he slid in, pulling Kiku close, who didn't mind, turning around to nuzzled the teacher softly. Besides, Arthur smelt like his cologne, and it was a very good smell.  
Wrapping his arms around Kiku's waist, Alfred, kissed the back of his neck, making him purr. Arthur smiled, watching. "I love you"s were exchanged between the two lovebirds, Kiku holding on to Arthur as Alfred nipped and kissed his neck, stroking his side lovingly. It was…comfty.

Was Kiku sleeping? He wasn't sure…  
He closed his eyes, soon sleeping.

Oh god, he left his phone in the room.


End file.
